danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hifumi Yamada
Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) ist ein Charakter des Spiels: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Er hat den Titel des Ultimativen Otaku (超高校級の「同人作家」chō kōkō kyū no “dōjin sakka”). Er war ein berühmter Doujin-Autor, der auf einem Kulturfestival in seiner Schule 10 000 Kopien seiner Arbeit verkaufen konnte. Er behauptete auch, zweidimensionale Mädchen den dreidimensionalen vorzuziehen, obwohl seine Haltung um sie herum das Gegenteil beweist. Er wurde von Celestia getötet, welche ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, Ishimaru im Kapitel 3 zu töten. Appearance Hifumi ist ein molliger Junge mit schwarzem Haar und einem spitzen Ahoge. Er trägt auch eine Brille. Seine Klamotten bestehen aus einem weißen Hemd, das mit einer orangenen Krawatte kombiniert ist, auf der ein blauer Pfeil nach oben zeigt. Hifumi trägt einen grauen Cardigan über seinem Hemd und trägt einen orangefarbenen Rucksack mit sich herum. Zudem trägt er schwarze Hosen und weiße Turnschuhe. Personality Da Hifumi sich von seinen Klassenkameraden missverstanden fühlt und er sich deswegen aufregt, wirkt er ziemlich gruselig und pervers. Das könnte damit zusammenhängen, dass er dazu neigt, Anspielungen auf Dinge zu machen, die andere gesagt haben. Dieses Merkmal macht Leon wahnsinnig. Er hat auch eine Schwäche dafür, Bezüge aus Animes in eine Konversation zu bringen. In seiner "Free Time" wird gezeigt, dass er sehr leidenschaftlich über Buuko ist, der weiblichen Hauptfigur aus seinem Lieblingsanime Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess. Auch wenn Hifumi einen menschenfeindlichen Blick auf die Gesellschaft hat, will er nicht, dass irgendjemand den Personen was antut, die er liebt. Er würde sogar soweit gehen, dass er denjenigen umbringen würde, damit dieser seine Freunde nicht schädigt. Zudem hat er eine besondere Abneigung, die nicht die wahre Bedeutung eines Doujin kennen. Manchmal geht er damit so weit, dass er über die Personen behauptet, sie würden alles ruinieren. Sein Traum ist es andere Leute zu "retten", indem er einen Doujin macht, der sie dazu inspiriert, zu tun, was sie wollen. History Prior to the Tragedy Vor der Tragödie und seiner eigenen Vorstellung von Animes und Doujinshis war Hifumi wie Ishimaru in der Mittelschulfachschaft stark beteiligt. High School Life of Mutual Killing Während des ersten Klassengerichts wurde Hifumi als Hausmeister aufgedeckt, da dieser den Schlüssel zum Müllraum hatte. Er wurde von Makoto gebeten, die Läden zu öffnen, sodass beide den Raum untersuchen und sowohl ein blutiges Stück von einem T-Shirt (Leons) als auch einen zerschmetterten Ball finden konnten. Dieser wurde verwendet, um die Verbrennungsanlage durch die Fensterläden zu drehen. Im zweiten Klassengericht war er derjenige, der Chihiros kaputtes Handbuch in der Sauna gefunden hatte. Hifumi baute später eine Liebe auf die künstliche Intelligenz von Chihiro aus - Alter Ego. Diese einseitige Beziehung fing an Ishimaru zu nerven, weswegen sich die beiden oft in die Haare kriegten. Celestia machte sich diesen Streit zum Vorteil, indem sie Alter Ego stahl und Hifumi davon überzeugte, dass es Ishimaru gewesen war. Sie gewann Hifumi als ihren Komplizen (dieser dachte, dass sie seiner wäre), als sie ihm erzählte, dass Ishimaru sie gezwungen hätte, Alter Ego zu stehlen und er planen würde, Hifumi umzubringen. Beide umzingelten Hagakure und stopften ihn in den Anzug vom Robo Justice (ジャスティス ロボ Jasutisu Robo) hinein, sodass es so aussah, als ob der Roboter für Hifumis und Ishimarus "Tode" verantwortlich sei - genauer gesagt hat Hifumi nur vorgetäuscht, tot zu sein, indem er übertragenes Blut auf sich kippte. Nachdem er Ishimarus Leiche und sich selbst in den Kunstraum gebracht hatte, beendete Celestia den Plan und brachte Hifumi um. Nach dem Klassengericht gab Celestia zu, dass Hifumi nie gedacht hätte, dass er das nächste Mordopfer sein würde und geglaubt hatte, dass Celestia stattdessen jemand anderen umbringen würde. Während er starb, schien er vermutlich seine Erinnerungen an alles zurückzubekommen, was vor dem Zeitpunkt des gemeinsamen Umbringens passiert ist. Asahina fragte ihn, wer ihn und Ishimaru umgebracht hatte. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen konnte er nur "Yasuhiro" am Ende sagen. Execution Watch Out, Booko! Great Monster Invasion - Eine gigantische Booko fliegt auf einen Platz, wo ein enorm riesiger Monokuma randaliert. Beide fangen an zu kämpfen. Hifumi, der zwischen den beiden klebt, wird von beiden Seiten geschlagen. Am Ende stirbt er, als er von beiden gleichzeitig geschlagen wird. Das wird allerdings nur im Visual Fanbook beschrieben. Relationships Makoto Naegi Hifumi scheint mit Makoto befreundet zu sein. Er versucht oft ihn zu einem Doujinshi zu erziehen. Celestia Ludenberg Schon am Anfang machte sie ihm Angst, doch da er ihrem Charme unterlag, tat er alles, was sie verlangte. Alter Ego He developed a crush on the AI due to it listening to what he has to say. Alter Ego itself was not interested in Hifumi, though. He also referred to Alter Ego as a female, despite the fact that it was modeled after Chihiro Fujisaki. Hifumi told Alter Ego his "hobbies", which were probably perverted. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. ◾Cola-Cola ◾Oiltatoes ◾Mochi Princess Figure ◾Endless Dandelion ◾Super Strategy Encyclopedia Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. ◾Doujinshi Circle ◾All genres ◾Heresy Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. ◾Craftwork - Doubles the amount bullets gained when you reload ◾Imagination Quotes ◾“My name is Hifumi Yamada. 'The man who is the beginning and the end.' You can call me either way, I don’t mind.” ◾“I’m just like Van Gogh-- a genius unappreciated in his lifetime.” ◾“Boobalicious fever!” ◾“I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works…” ◾“That's right, I probably have not even been born yet! These are the memories of an unborn fetus...!” ◾“Aaa...! T...that... makes total sense!!” ◾“I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku.” ◾“What was that?! This isn't even my true form! I still have three transformations left in me!” ◾“Listen to me! Outward appearances are meaningless! What you see before your eyes is nothing but the skin that wraps my true self! My meaning and worth can be judged only by the contents of my work!” Trivia ◾The kanji for his first name, "Hifumi" (一二三), are numerals which, when put in sequence as they are above, literally mean "one, two, three". ◾"Yamada" (山田) means "mountain rice paddy". ◾Hifumi's voice actor, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Jin Kirigiri in the game (Jin's voice actor in the anime is different).